No More Family Trips
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Taylor is sent out in the middle of nowhere to check on her Uncle Earl, and soon enough she wished she had never decided to visit. Taylor, Earl, and Val end up dealing with the unbelievable as they try to leave the town and start a new life somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tremors. I only own Taylor.

Story Start

"I can't believe I'm going out in the middle of nowhere just to see Uncle Earl, stubborn man could have visited us, but oh no," Taylor grumbled as she drove down the dusty dirt road in her truck. The red truck was covered in dirt thanks to all of the dirt roads out here. She had been driving for the last day and a half to visit her uncle. Her family wanted to make sure the man was alive and she was volunteered to come out here. She loved her uncle but she hated where he lived.

Grumbling she pushed her long black hair out of the way of her stormy grey eyes. Her tan skin shone in the sunlight streaming in through the open truck window. She worked on a cattle ranch with her family in Texas so she was always out in the sun. However, she was not happy about going to the Perfection Valley, which was really just a ghost town.

"This place is a dump," Taylor muttered as she drove into the tiny town and parked her car in front of the market. She smirked when she saw her uncle's old blue truck. "Found you," she sang out deviously as she got out of her truck and closed the door. She ignored the teen that was openly staring at her from where he had been bouncing a basketball on a car. She smirked as he took in the sight of her wearing boots, shorts, and a white tank top.

The smirk grew wider as she opened the door to the store and spotted her uncle with some guy at the counter, two beers being set down and opened in front of them. "Just what I need," she thought and walked quietly and quickly. "What a great welcome gift," she said aloud as she reached around her uncle and took his beer.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Earl Bass shouted as he spun around to take back his beer. However, he froze when he saw his niece standing there drinking his beer. "Damn, why are you here?" he questioned her with a sigh after she finished his beer. He ignored the fact that Valentine was looking his niece up and down.

"Well the family wanted to make sure that you're still alive out here in nowhere Perfection, and here I am. Trust me I would much rather be back home on the ranch, not here," Taylor said handing her uncle the empty beer bottle. "But anyways, I have to stay with you for a week or the family won't believe you're alive so I hope you have room for one. If not then I'll sleep in my truck," she finished and smirked at her uncle before noticing the guy staring at her with his jaw open.

"Hi, I'm Taylor, Earl's niece," she introduced herself to the guy.

"Valentine, Val for short," he finally said and then shook off his little bit of nerves. "You didn't tell me you had a niece, Earl," he spoke to her uncle.

"Well now you know," Earl grumbled before jumping when the cooler in the corner of the room started shaking and making loud noises. "Come on we have to get to the trash at Nestor's place," he said and grabbed Taylor's arm, pulling her outside of the shop. "You're helping too," he said with a grin.

"Of course I am," Taylor mumbled but she went along with it. She had nothing else to do and nowhere else to go in this tiny town. "Can I at least drive the bulldozer?" she questioned when her eyes spotted the machine amongst a bunch of trash.

"No, that's my job," Earl said with a smirk.

"Hey you said I'd get to do that this time," Val piped in as he walked faster to join the family members. He gave Taylor another look up and down before a small smile crossed his face. She wasn't his ideal blonde perfect woman, but she was nice on the eyes. "Now if only she wasn't Earl's niece," he thought.

"You know this wasn't the welcome I expected," Taylor yelled after yet another bag of trash busted open and scattered its contents all over the ground.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to come out here anyway," Earl shouted back before he took a seat on some old seats with Val. The two grabbed some beers out of a toilet and Taylor rolled her eyes. "You're not getting this one," Earl yelled as he quickly started chugging the beer.

Taylor just picked up a small rock and threw it at her uncle's stomach before taking off her gloves. She looked around at the desolate area before sighing. "So what do you two do for fun around here?" she asked.

"You're looking at it, unfortunately," Val said while holding up his beer.

"Haven't you two ever thought about leaving this place?" Taylor asked them as she took a seat on the toilet, which was empty of beers now. She had wanted one but oh well, she'd get another later.

"Well I was trying to Earl we should leave," Val said and gave an annoyed look to Earl, who just rolled his eyes. "There's nothing for us here," he continued with a glare.

"There are plenty of jobs where I live and work. Heck, you two could even work on my family's ranch," Taylor suggested with a shrug. She knew her uncle wasn't doing so well out here since there was no way there was enough handyman jobs out here to pay any type of bills.

"You know what, I'm sick and tired of you complaining so we're leaving. We're packing up and leaving now," Earl shouted and Val yelled excited. "Go back home," he said and pointed at Taylor.

"You're kidding yourself if you think I'm leaving. This is the first vacation I've had in years, and if that involves a road trip with you two then I'm cool with that," she said with a laugh as she walked up and slung her arms around Val and her uncle's shoulders. "I'll even help you guys pack," she said and started walking forward making them move with her.

"Yeah she's definitely related to you," Val said later after they had reached their home and started loading the truck. They didn't load anything in Taylor's truck even though she offered. "She's kind of hot though, not blonde like my perfect girl, but still hot," he said and yelled when Earl smacked his head.

"Keep your hands and eyes to yourself, jerkoff," Earl told his friend.

"What? Just a minute ago you acted like you can't stand her, so what's wrong with me looking at her?" Val questioned while rubbing his head.

"I can't stand her, but she's family, and you have to work for it if you want to be with anyone in my family," Earl said and poked Val's chest.

"All right you two alpha males, you're all packed up so quit fighting and let's get out of this dust ball," Taylor said with a smirk as she leaned against her truck. She winked at Val before hopping in the truck and backing out of the driveway so her uncle could lead the way out of town.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tremors. I only own Taylor.

Story Start

Taylor laughed as she heard her uncle and Val yelling stuff about how they were finally leaving this ghost town. She drove her truck behind the blue truck in a leisurely pace since there was no need to race out of here. She slowed down when she saw the guys stop their truck to talk to a blonde woman. She couldn't hear everything the woman said but at the mention of free beer she wondered what the guys would do. Switching to a new station on the radio, her eyebrows raised when the truck started moving again away from the town.

"Well I'll be damned, I thought they would take the beer," Taylor said with a laugh before she too started up her truck and followed the guys out of town. The drive was nice even though she had practically just made the drive to go into town hours ago. The mountains were beautiful to look at as she drove, but as she looked ahead of the group, she spotted something on one of the electrical towers. As they got closer, she swerved off the road and yelled for her uncle to stop. A man was sitting on the tower and he wasn't moving. She had a bad feeling he was no longer alive.

"Hey it's Edgar, you old drunk, get down," Val yelled as they all walked over to stand underneath the tower. Val and Earl played a game of rock, paper, and scissors and Val lost.

"Uncle I don't think he's alive, he's too still," Taylor whispered to her uncle as they watched Val climb the tower. She closed her eyes and grabbed her uncle's hand when Val shouted that Edgar was really dead. "I'm sorry for your loss," she told her uncle, who just gave her a quick side hug. She helped Val and Earl put the dead body in the back of her uncle's truck.

The drive to the doctor was quiet but Taylor was lost in thought. She was trying to figure out why a man with a shotgun would have sat up there until he died. It would take days to die of dehydration, which is probably the cause of death because there were no wounds. There had also not been any animal prints or even foot prints below the tower. "It doesn't make sense," she whispered and smacked her steering wheel after parking at the doctor's home. She stayed in her truck to figure things out as she watch Val and Earl talk with the doctor about Edgar's death. She was right when it was dehydration that killed him.

A knock on her truck door made her jump out of her thoughts. Val was standing there giving her a small smile. "Are you all right?" he asked her while tipping back his hat.

"Not really, it doesn't make sense why he would sit up there and die, when there was nothing that would prove an attacker was waiting for him," Taylor said and sighed as she rubbed her temples, since she was getting a headache.

"We're still getting out of here, it'll be ok," Val said and grabbed her hand quickly before rushing back to his and Earl's truck.

The group started driving away from town again but Taylor still felt like something wrong was going on around the area. Her worry was proved true as she had to slam on the brakes so she wouldn't crash into the back of her uncle's truck. She cursed when she left her truck and the stench of rotting animals and blood hit her nose. She covered her nose and mouth as she walked over to the fence and saw all of the slaughtered sheep. Her eyes narrowed as the blood trails seemed as if the animals had been sucked into the ground. Earl and Val checked out the house and shed while she walked around the fields. Her nerves grew when she saw a hat sitting on the ground.

Gently she kicked away the hat and screamed at the sight in front of her. A man's head was sticking out of the dirt and his mouth was open in an eternal scream. Once again it looked as if the man had been sucked into the dirt, just like the animals. She yelled again when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and push her towards her truck.

"Get in the car, we have a killer on the loose," Earl shouted frightened as he pushed his niece in the truck.

"Taylor, drive back to town, now," Val shouted before he and Earl got back in their truck.

"What is going on here?" Taylor muttered worriedly as she drove as quickly as she could to town.

She drove past the road workers without a word and soon she was parked in front of the market. Her headache was full force now as she was trying to wrap her head around the fact that something was killing these animals and people without leaving any tracks, and the killer was making it look as if they were underground. She yelped in surprise as Val opened her truck door and pulled her out. He kept a hold of her hand as he and Earl led her into the market.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Not really but I don't think that whoever killed Fred and the sheep is a person," she muttered but he didn't really hear her because of the teenage boy freaking out about the news of Fred being dead.

The guys in the shop started freaking out and telling her uncle and Val to get to the next town and get the police. When the phones wouldn't work, Val pulled her out of the shop towards the blue truck. Taylor jumped into the truck and sat in the middle seat before her uncle could say anything.

"You need to stay here, where everyone can protect you," Earl said as he jumped in the passenger seat.

"I'm not staying here and letting you two go out there alone. Something weird is going on and I don't trust it. Also, I can protect myself," Taylor told her uncle seriously. "Get in the car, Val, we need to get the police as soon as we can," she said ignoring the unhappy look her uncle was giving her.

"Hurry you guys," one of the guys from the market yelled as the truck backed away from the shop.

The truck sped down the dirt highway as fast as it could. Earl was trying to tell Taylor that it was just some killer, but she wouldn't listen. Val just stayed quiet before cursing when he slammed on his brakes to not run into the blocked road. Some kind of rock slide had happened minutes after they had just driven on this road. The road workers were nowhere to be seen. Val stepped out of the car and then her uncle did.

"Get back in the car," Taylor shouted after she spotted the bloody road worker helmet. She even honked the horn when the two wouldn't move fast enough. She was gripping the seats as they jumped in the truck and backed up so they could turn around. Her heart jumped into her throat when the truck became hung up. "Or is something holding it?" she wondered nervously as she tried to look behind the truck. Her heart started to race when she saw that the dirt was moving way too much behind the truck as Val got them free.

"It's ok," Earl told her but she just shook her head.

"Something more is going on here," Taylor snapped as the truck sped back to the shop, where everyone in town was waiting for them and the police. She rushed out of the truck to look at the axel of the truck while the guys went to talk to the others. "What the hell is that?" she whispered as she saw some strange snake type creature wrapped around the truck's axel.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Tremors. I only own Taylor.

Story Start

Taylor yelped and elbowed whoever was behind her in the gut because they grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. She spun around to see it was the teen, who had been bouncing the basketball off the building earlier. "Shit, sorry, you scared me," she told me before the others rushed out of the store to stare at the disgusting snake type creature.

A guy named Burt was the one who squatted down with a shovel to dislodge the creature from the truck. Val and Earl walked to stand beside her when they saw how much Taylor was staring at the thing.

"Hey it's ok, it's dead now," Val told her with his trademark grin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, it's all good," she said before looking at her uncle with a meaningful look. "We need to talk," she whispered to him before walking away from the store a bit. She rolled her eyes as the store owner, Val, and Earl bartered over a price for the dead creature. "Idiots," she thought annoyed as she looked more closely at the dead creature. "It was attached to something. There is no end to it, so what was it attached to?" she whispered as she looked around at the surrounding area, but nothing was out of place.

"Taylor get in here," Earl shouted and he sighed at the look she gave him. "We can talk about whatever it is later," he yelled and went into the store.

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped and cursed at the sky before walking into the store. She ran into Val as soon as she entered the store.

"Woah, what's your rush?" Val asked as he put his hands on her arms to steady her.

"Val, listen to me, that snake thing was attached to something, something bigger and more dangerous. If it could stall out the truck then just imagine what the rest of it could do," Taylor hissed as she pulled Val over to the corner of the store. "I'm being serious, that thing was attached to something even worse, and it's still alive out there," she continued grabbing his shirt when he shook his head and grinned at her.

"Shh, calm down, it was just one of those things but we already know just one of those couldn't kill all those sheep. We'll just have to keep an eye out for more of those creepy snake things. At least they aren't any bigger than that. Now don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he said and winked at her. "Earl, grab something to eat," he called out and walked away from her.

Taylor stood there and stewed for a minute before realizing that knocking some sense into these guys was not going to happen, unfortunately. She kept her mouth shut around the others but she did talk some with Burt's wife, Heather. Heather listened to her at least about her theory that these monsters were actually huge and not just little snake things. Her irritation through the night only got worse when Walter Chang fixed the dead creature on a chair for tourist pictures.

"We have to get help from the neighboring town," Taylor finally said having grown sick of the ridiculous actions of the store owner.

"What about horses?" Miguel suggested. "We could use Walter's," he continued and the store keeper agreed. "But who is the best and fastest riders?" he asked.

"I am," Taylor said jumping off her seat at the bar with the guys and she started walking towards where she had seen the horses earlier.

"Now wait a minute, it's not safe for you to go," Earl yelled as he raced after his niece.

"Hey hang on," Val said as he followed the arguing duo.

"You two have no idea what you're really getting into and honestly neither do I, but I'm not letting you two go alone. Now let's get these horses ready, grab a gun, and let's go," Taylor ordered as she walked over to her truck and pulled out her favorite rifle. She smirked at the looks Val and Earl gave her.

Burt and Heather told everyone how they were going to drive around to find some college girl. However, Melvin made the serious mood worse when he ran out of the shop with the dead thing around his shoulders and neck. Shaking her head, Taylor just guided her horse to start heading away from the town and soon the guys joined her.

Nobody really spoke as they rode, but with what they had seen so far, they were not in a rush to talk about anything. They just wanted to find help for the town and figure out what was going on around here. Taylor also wanted to make sure Earl and Val didn't get themselves killed because they were underestimating whatever had been attached to that creature.

They slowed the horses down when they came upon the doctor's home. It was deserted and an anxious feeling settled over Taylor. She stayed on her horse as Val and Earl walked around looking for the doctor and his wife. Taylor kept her eyes on the surroundings and the ground.

"Guys, we need to go," Taylor called out while a radio was playing in the background. She tensed as the guys bent down and dusted away some dirt to discovered a front of a car, which had its lights on. "Get your asses on these horses and let's go," Taylor shouted.

"Yes mam," Val yelled as he and Earl jumped on their horses and they all took off back towards town.

"Here's the plan, don't stop for nothing, just keep going back to town," Earl shouted as the group pushed their horses to run faster.

"How the hell did those things bury a station wagon?" Val yelled.

"I told you these things are bigger than you think," Taylor replied before gasping when her horse stopped suddenly. "Guys they're below us, I promise you, they're below, stay on the horse," Taylor said before cursing when her horse threw her off its back.

Val and Earl rushed over to her as they watched Earl's horse be attacked by one of the monsters. Taylor almost wanted to kiss Val when he realized what she had been saying all along, that the creatures were underground. She jumped when he shot the snake thing and it disappeared under the ground again.

Everything was still before the ground started to rise up under their feet. "Oh shit," she whispered as she looked at the others in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Tremors. I only own Taylor.

Story Start

The three of them jumped back and Taylor was grabbed and put behind Val. She sighed when Val once again thought that there had to be many of the little creatures, but she was proven right when a giant worm type thing busted out of the ground, opened its mouth, and multiple of the little snake type things slithered out of its mouth.

"Run," she said almost in shock before she started to back away while Val shot at the creature.

"Run," her uncle shouted and soon all three of them were running side by side. The fence posts beside them were quickly disappearing under the ground, which meant the creature was gaining on them rapidly. Their eyes lit up in hopeful salvation as they saw the concrete crevice created in the ground.

Taylor felt herself run faster as she jumped across the concrete area and landed on top of the other side. She felt her heart stop when her uncle and Val didn't jump far enough and fell down into the crevice. Her eyes widened when the creature rammed into the concrete under the ground.

"Knocked itself cold," Earl said out of breath.

"It's dead," Taylor said relieved before holding her hand down to help the guys up.

"Hey, what's going on?" a female voice called behind her and Taylor shouted a curse in surprise. "Sorry," the woman said as Taylor spun around to face her.

"Don't do that," Taylor snapped still running on adrenaline of the fact that she and the two guys almost died.

"What's that?" Rhonda, the new girl, asked in confusion.

"A long story that will probably get longer," Taylor muttered as she slid down into the area with the guys, and she watched Rhonda join them.

The creature smelt disgusting, worse than disgusting if that was even possible. Earl grabbed a large stick as he and Rhonda could dislodge some of the broken concrete to get a better view of the creature. Taylor stayed clear of the beast but she listened intently as Rhonda and Earl talked about it.

Val had been up on top digging around the creature to see how big it was. To get away from the smell some, Taylor hopped up top and cursed again when she saw how giant the creature was. She almost wanted to say she told the guys so, but she refrained from doing so. She helped Rhonda up when she was having some trouble escaping the concrete area.

"Thanks," Rhonda said and Taylor just gave her a small grin.

"Don't worry about it, but you talked about seismology earlier, have you been picking up readings from these creatures?" Taylor asked and she scowled at the look she got from Rhonda. "Just because I'm some country girl that works on a ranch does not mean that I don't know what the hell you talk about in your free time and all the time," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry, yes, I've been getting strange readings lately and if it is from these things, then I think we have a problem. I've been getting readings that could mean we have three of these things left to deal with," Rhonda said and tried to give a nervous grin to Taylor, who just wished she had her gun.

"That's perfect," Taylor grumbled before watching Rhonda examine the creature some more.

"Taylor, look at this," Rhonda said looking at her seismology charts while the guys talked about selling the creature.

"Guys, listen," Taylor told the guys and Rhonda explained everything to them. "We need to go, where is your truck?" she asked Rhonda.

"This way," Rhonda said and started leading the group to her truck.

Everything was fine until Earl fell into a prairie dog hole, which Taylor quickly pulled him out of because she thought it had been a monster. Rhonda's face grew white in terror as she saw a nearby seismology reading show that there was a big movement under the ground near them.

"To those rocks," Val shouted and the group took off running to the nearest rocks. Rhonda and Earl jumped up first, and Val made Taylor go next and then he joined them. Taylor grabbed onto Val to pull him higher on the rock when the snake things appeared out of the ground.

"Hey that's the one that stalled our truck," Earl said as one of the snake things was missing its head.

"Where is your truck?" Taylor questioned as she subtly noticed that Val had an arm around her waist, which he had done after she pulled him up higher on the rock.

"Over there," Rhonda said with a sigh of frustration.

"We'll never make that," Val hissed before commenting on the creature's smell.

Taylor watched as the thing moved around in the dirt before disappearing deeper out of sight. She sat down on the rock with a tired sigh and she looked surprised when Val sat down right beside her. He gave her a look but she just gave a nod before looking up at the sky to think. They were now the prey sitting on the rock, and the only way to determine what type of predator they were dealing with was to wait.

They waited for a few hours and passed the time talking about where the creatures came from. Taylor didn't care where they came from. All she cared about was that she and the others made it out of here alive if possible. There were two other creatures out there that could be eating all of the people in the little town as they sat there.

"Maybe it is gone," Earl said and Val quipped back at him.

"Wait, don't go down there, it has a good six foot reach," Taylor said and grabbed Val's arm to stop him before he rushed down there. "Use these from here," she said handing Val a bag of marbles that she had kept in her shorts pocket. Her little cousin back home had wanted her to give them to Earl, but now they were coming in handy.

"Thanks," Val said kind of softly before taking the bag and one by one tossing the marbles. "Shit," he exclaimed when the snake creature jumped out of the loose dirt to grab one of the marbles. "It's been waiting there the whole time," he said and threw a marble at the creature just to hit it. "How did it know we were still here?" he asked frustrated.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Tremors. I only own Taylor.

Story Start

"They can hear us! This rock is a perfect conductor," Rhonda piped in and smiled when Earl backed up her deduction.

"Fantastic, so we're stuck here," Taylor muttered and plopped down onto the rock. She gave a small laugh when Val sat down beside her and glared at the ground. "Glaring at it isn't going to make it go away," she said shoving his shoulder a little bit.

"I know, but it makes me feel better," he said and smirked at her.

"Whatever makes you feel better," she muttered before wondering about the other people in the little town. She didn't know any of them personally, but nobody deserved to die because of those creepy things. Looking up at the darkening sky, she excused herself to take care of some business. Soon enough everyone else did the same.

The wind was getting a little chilly and she was only in shorts and her shirt. Cursing her dumb luck, she wrapped her arms around her legs and laid down. She felt nervous trying to sleep on this rock because she could possibly roll off right into the mouth of that creature.

Rhonda and Earl were talking as they laid near each other for warmth. Val glanced at them before focusing on Taylor, who was nervously glancing at the ground and then at the rock. He quietly scooted away from the talking duo and laid near Taylor. She jumped when he put his hand on her hip.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, you just look nervous and cold," he said as she turned over to face him.

"Well I didn't plan ahead this morning, but no one really knows when they are going to be stranded on a rock out in the middle of nowhere," she said totally skipping over the being scared part.

"Here," he said and took off his jacket to put it over both of them as he scooted near her. When she didn't act like she had a problem with it, he wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer. He smiled softly when she snuggled into his chest. "Now why are you scared? Is it because of those things? We're safe up here on this rock," he continued as he gently squeezed her side.

"I move a lot in my sleep and I'm worried I'll roll off right into that thing's disgusting and nightmare inducing mouth," Taylor whispered a little annoyed and embarrassed with herself for being scared. She was hardly scared of anything in her life, but now she was showing fear in front of a good looking guy.

"How about I just hold onto you tonight and I'll make sure you don't roll off the rock?" Val suggested as he pulled her a little closer to him. He gave her a wink when she looked up at him searchingly.

"Thank you, Val, you're a good guy," Taylor whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hiding her face in his chest so she couldn't see his reaction. She smiled though when he held her closer to him, and the two fell asleep like that.

The next morning, Taylor was the first to wake up. She gently moved away from Val, but she made sure his jacket was still covering him up. She smirked when she noticed Earl and Rhonda in each other's arms. "Have to tease him about that later," she thought before glancing down below the rock. She picked up one of the remaining marbles and tossed it a bit away from the rock. She cursed mentally when she saw one of those disgusting snake things or mini mouths appear above the dirt searching for prey.

"Wake up, it's still here," she whispered to Val before gently moving over to the others to whisper to them as well.

"Why were you hugging her last night?" Earl asked Val.

"She was cold," Val said before looking around nervously.

"Sure she was," Earl said and then he frowned when he saw his niece smirking at him.

"Like you're one to talk, Uncle," Taylor teased before looking between Earl and Val. She rolled her eyes when Val and Earl started bickering with each other.

"Guys I have a plan," Rhonda said but the men weren't listening to her. "Taylor, come here and help me, I have a plan," she added.

"What's your plan?" Taylor asked as she was handed a pole by Rhonda, who soon grabbed another for herself.

"Do you know how to pole vault?" Rhonda questioned before pole vaulting to the next rock.

"Sure, I do this in my spare time," Taylor grumbled before giving it a try and she thanked whoever was listening that she made it. She hugged Rhonda and looked back at the guys. "Hurry up you two," she said waving them over. She laughed when they rushed to grab a pole and try to pole vault. Her nerves jumped when Earl almost didn't make it his first try, but the second time he did. Val didn't have any trouble vaulting to their rock.

The group traveled from rock to rock with the creature only grabbing at empty air when they had already passed to the next rock. Soon they were all on the same rock, which was right beside Rhonda's truck. They knew they would only have one shot at this since the creature could pull vehicles under the ground, but this was their only way back to town too.

"On three," Rhonda whispered looking mostly at Taylor, who was going to crawl around the side and steer the truck while Rhonda went through the back window to start the car and push the gas pedal.

"Three," was shouted and they all jumped into the back of the truck. Rhonda pushed the back window aside and squeezed into the front of the car. Taylor dodged one of the creepy snake things as she moved to the open truck driver window. She precariously sat in the window and steered the truck, which Rhonda was flooring on the gas pedal.

"Woo hoo, we did it," Val cheered and Earl soon joined him, but the girls were struggling to rearranging themselves without stopping the truck. With a lot of flexibility and maneuvering, the guys pulled Rhonda into the back of the truck, while Taylor sat in the driver's seat and drove back to town.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Tremors. I only own Taylor.

Story Start

The four of them made it back to town and met everyone at the shop to inform the townspeople about the creatures. Walter pulled out a map for the group to show where they found the creature, and Nancy gave everyone some sandwiches and drinks. Taylor was getting annoyed because the townspeople thought that someone would be sent out to help them, but she knew that whoever was sent out here was straight in the path of intercepting the creatures. She knew they would be killed.

Rhonda and Earl explained that we had to be quiet so the monsters wouldn't hear them, but Val and Taylor knew the creatures were heading straight to town. Taylor kept an eye outside to see if she could notice any disturbance in the dirt, but Val yelled at how everyone was in danger. Taylor's eyes widened in worry as she noticed that Nancy's daughter was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Nancy?" Taylor asked as Melvin went outside with his basketball.

Melvin's yell made everyone rush outside and they looked up in worry as they saw him up a pole. Earl yelled for everyone to get inside and they all went into the market except for Taylor. She had spotted the little girl on the po-go stick outside. She made a break for it and ran for the little girl. Val and Earl yelled for her as she tackled Mindy to the ground.

The po-go stick disappeared as Taylor yelled for Mindy and Nancy to get in their house and onto the roof. She ran for the truck, which started to shake. Rhonda and the others were watching from the market in worry. Val went to run towards her, but Earl stopped him. Another creature suddenly appeared and Taylor took her chances to race towards the market.

She was grabbed by Val and pulled inside, where she was immediately pulled into a hug by Earl. Taylor was hugged by Val and Rhonda next before she went to the window and motioned for Melvin to get on the roof of the shed. The teenager didn't want to listen to her, but it was his funeral if he didn't eventually get on the roof.

"Are you all right?" Val asked her in a whisper as they sat at the counter together.

"Sure, just terrified," she told him with a small smile before everyone began whispering about the old jeep trail, which would be the only way to get out of town.

All of a sudden the old coke cooler started shaking and making noise. All of the guys rushed to turn off the thing or pull out the plug, and they finally did. However, they were too late to not draw the attention of the creatures. Taylor and Rhonda got on top of the store shelves and jumped from shelf to shelf. The guys were climbing the shelves against the wall. Taylor pushed Rhonda when Val said to jump as the other shelves started to fall because the creature shoved the first one.

Val yelled for Taylor as she fell through the window because she was unable to jump since Rhonda did. Rhonda had grabbed onto the shelf near the roof entrance while Taylor fell through the glass. Her legs and arms and were sliced up a bit because of the glass, but she didn't have time to worry about that.

"Shit," she cursed as she scrambled off the sand and up the ladder of the water tower. She felt her heart beating a mile a minute as she looked to the roof of the market. Her eyes watered a bit in relief when she saw Val rush to the roof to see if she was all right. "I'm ok, just a little cut up but all right," she yelled as she started assessing her wounds, tearing her shirt some, and bandaging the worst ones.

"You scared me to death," Earl shouted as he made it to the roof and spotted his niece bandaging her wounds. "Don't do that again," he yelled and laughed a little when she rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I planned that," she shouted back as she saw the others get on their roof. "Melvin get on that damn roof or you are mincemeat," she yelled and smirked when the terrified teen rushed onto the roof of the little shed.

Val and the others yelled for Nestor and Nancy to get onto the roofs of their homes. Taylor winced at the sight of Nestor on his home. If these creatures got smart enough to turn over his house, he'd be a goner.

Burt's voice sounded over the radio and she watched as the group lowered Val to the window to grab the radio from inside the market. Val tried to reason with Burt and tell him about the creatures, which were now headed towards Burt's home. Whatever he and Heather were doing was making a lot of noise. Gunshots echoed through the air before eventually Burt announced that he and Heather killed the creature.

"Two left," Taylor muttered as the others started to celebrate. She sat down against the water tower and sat there wondering what the guys were saying to Burt. She looked down and noticed one of the creatures doing something new. "Guys, look it's up to something, they're growing smarter, they're trying to figure things out," she yelled as Rhonda observed it. She gasped in shock as the monster pushed the store up from one its foundations.

Nancy's house was next to shake as the monsters tried to dig out the foundation from under the house. Rhonda yelled how they could feel everyone's vibrations, but they couldn't find the people. Nestor's house was next and Taylor's heart sank. She knew he wouldn't make it if he fell off his house, which he did shortly after she thought that. The guy sat on a tire, which wouldn't be good at all. He disappeared and his scream made everyone flinch or start to freak out.

"What about the cat," Taylor thought gazing around at the different vehicles in the town. No cars would be able to face up against these creatures, and they couldn't carry everyone in the small vehicles anyways. The cat would be strong enough to make it through the jeep trail, and the trailer behind it would be big enough to hold everyone.

"What about the cat?" Taylor yelled and she saw the guys' eyes light up before the building started to shake even more as the roof started to break.

"That's it," Earl said and soon the guys were all talking about the idea and who should go out to get it.

"Listen we can distract them," Rhonda told Taylor and the others.

"The little tractor," Miguel suggested and everyone started to smile in excitement at the plan that was forming until the roof cave in and everyone rolled to the middle.

"Are you guys all right?" Taylor yelled as she paced on the water tower in worry.

"Fine," Earl said shakily as they lowered Miguel down to the tractor, which he rigged to move on its own.

"Who is running out there?" Taylor's thought made her heart stop.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Tremors. I only own Taylor.

Story Start

Taylor and everyone watched in wonder as the creatures started chasing after the mower. Taylor focused on the guys though when they decided who was running. Earl won, but Val elbowed him in the gut before taking off down to the cat. Taylor felt her heart race as she watched him run anxiously. She yelled for him to run faster as the tractor fell over. The monsters started running towards him so she screamed for him to stop.

He finally stopped but Taylor kept screaming to try to draw the attention of the creatures. The snake things were too close for comfort so she screamed for the others to scream as well. Earl was quick to yell as loud as he could. Soon the others were as well, but the yelling wasn't enough. The creatures were still right below Val's feet.

"The water," Taylor thought as she went down the ladder and kicked the pipe with one kick. She raced up the ladder as the water started to hit the dirt, and the creatures left Val alone, which gave him the opportunity to get the cat working and the trailer hooked up.

The monsters broke the ladder away from the tower so she backed as far away from the edge as she could. Earl yelled if she was all right, and she just gave him a thumb up while staring nervously at the creatures. The sound of the cat was a godsend to her.

Val was moving through the town and raised the bulldozer up so Taylor could jump off the tower. His smile met her as she sat on the bulldozer with him. She could have kissed him for saving her. They went through the town getting the others before making their way up to Burt and Heather's home. The creatures had tried to stop the vehicle every time they stopped.

Once again, the creature tried to stop the bulldozer and trailer from moving anymore when they stopped at the house. Burt and Heather tossed guns and bags onto the trailer, and Taylor and Val yelled for them to hurry up. Rhonda and Earl were sitting on the bulldozer, while Val and Taylor were standing on the roof. After Burt and Heather got in the trailer, Val and Taylor joined Earl and Rhonda. Val kept a tight hold on her so she wouldn't fall out, but she was holding onto Earl's seat as well so she was fine. She didn't make him move his arm though.

They made their way up the trail, which would have been beautiful any other time, but Taylor was getting nervous. She was afraid the monsters would do something to foil their escape because they hadn't tried to bother the trailer or bulldozer for a while now. "They're planning something," Taylor muttered while everyone asked what they were doing.

"Look out," Burt yelled before the front of the bulldozer tumbled into a hole.

Everyone scrambled to get into the trailer so they would be safe for the moment. Earl and Val shot over the side to try to get through the dirt, but it was not effective. Taylor's eyes widened as Burt tossed a bomb of some sort at the creatures, which sent them running away because the vibrations hurt them.

"Great bombs," Taylor said and hugged Heather before looking back at the creatures, which were coming back.

"We have to make a run for the rocks," Val shouted.

Rhonda gave everyone a wonderful plan, which Taylor was more than happy to agree with. Val kept her close by him and told her to run as fast as she could. Burt threw another bomb, everyone ducked, and then Taylor was the first out of the trailer to run for the rocks. She grabbed a box of ammunition before racing towards the rocks.

Everyone was scared as they ran. Little Mindy fell but Earl picked her up and ran with her. Thankfully, everyone made it safely to the rocks, which is where they were now going to be stranded. Taylor cursed at the damn things, which were trying to use its mini mouths to reach up the rock at them.

"We're stuck up here now, unless we can kill them with the bombs," Taylor snapped.

"What do you mean we're stuck up here?" Heather asked.

"They'll wait for us," Rhonda said getting depressed.

Soon everyone started arguing but Taylor stayed to the side trying to figure out how to use the bomb to kill the things. A few hours went by as Taylor stayed off to the side and started putting a rope to a bomb. Val and the others were sitting there wasting away in their thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Earl asked her and she smirked at him.

"Let's go fishing," she told him as she held up the rope and bomb, which only needed a fuse.

Earl and Taylor got Burt to help them with the fuse. Val lit the bomb as everyone else hid behind the rocks. Earl threw the bomb and slowly pulled it back towards them until a monster ate the bomb. Taylor cheered with the others before dodging the insides of the creature, which flew everywhere.

"Bad thing is that the other probably won't take the bait, they're adapting too quickly," Taylor told Val even as they threw rocks to draw the attention of the creature. She lit the bomb before Val threw it. She watched nervously as the monster wasn't taking the bait like the other one. Everyone else cheered, but the creature shocked them all by tossing the bomb at the rocks.

"Run," they shouted and unfortunately she, Rhonda, Val, and Earl ran way out into the open area. They went to run back, but the creature popped out in front of them.

Rhonda and Taylor were side by side, while the creature was right in front of Val and Earl. The others at the rock tried to distract the creature, which slowly went into the dirt. Earl went to move, but Val stopped him because they knew that the creature was still there.

"Wait, there's a cliff over there," Taylor whispered to Rhonda.

"So," Rhonda whispered confused.

"We can run towards the cliff and it'll go straight through the dirt into the ravine," Taylor told her as the guys started to come up with their own plan. Taylor looked at Val, who nodded at her, and soon the two of them were racing towards the cliff. Earl and Rhonda joined the two of them.

"I've got a plan," Val yelled as Taylor pulled out the lighter to be ready to light the fuse on the bomb. Val shortened the fuse, Taylor lit it, and Val threw the bomb behind the creature.

She and the others ducked out of the way but Val waited until the last minute to dodge the creature. They all watched in surprise as the creature went straight into the ravine, where it immediately exploded upon impact.

"Stampede," Val said with a shrug before he was pulled into a hug by Taylor. "Oh hi there," he said in surprise. He looked at her in shock as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Hi there," she said softly before they all went back to join the others on the rock. She stayed close to Val the entire way back to town because he kept his arm wrapped around her waist.

The townspeople all made it back home and Taylor helped the guys pack up their truck again. She was going to the next town with them, and she was curious to see if Val would ask her to stay or not. She laughed as she saw her uncle get rid of the pictures of some blond woman.

"Taylor, are you going back home after we move to the next town?" Val asked her softly as they were walking around the truck.

"Depends," she said with a shrug looking at him.

"On what?" he asked her.

"On you," she said and laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well then I guess you're staying with us," he said.

"I guess so," she said before he pulled her into a kiss.

"We're talking about this later," Earl called out even though the new couple ignored him completely as they kissed. He smiled and waved at Rhonda, who took a picture of the couple.

The End.


End file.
